


Post Valentine's Date

by skeletonWings (checkeredbow)



Series: Middle of Nowhere [1]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Chocolate, Fluff, M/M, honestly it's like 2 paragraphs away from being gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 09:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7261273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/checkeredbow/pseuds/skeletonWings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both Wally and Dick can't make the training session on Sunday for some reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post Valentine's Date

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I write about Valentine's Day in the middle of June? ...I don't really know.
> 
> Beta'd by Pancakes, thank you so much! :)

"All of Sunday," Aquaboy instructed, "I expect everyone here for team training."

"Wait, what happened to Saturday?" Kid Flash immediately protested and everyone on the team looked at him with disapproving looks.

"Hey, you might not have a date, but the rest of us want to spend time with our significant others," Artemis said with just a tinge of annoyance in her voice.

"Hey, I didn't say I _didn't_ have a date!" Kid immediately said in defense, "I... just... I have a date... for Sunday."

Superboy and Ms. Martian exchanged a look before Superboy spoke up, "Is there a tradition for having a date on the day after Valentine's Day?" he asked.

Kid Flash opened his mouth to respond, but Robin covered it quickly. "No, there isn't," he said before turning to Aqualad, "I'm also a bit busy on Sunday, too. Can we change it to Monday instead?"

"Batman requests us to have weekly team training sessions. I'd prefer not to tell him we missed a week."

"Hmm," Robin agreed with his lips pressed into a thin line. Indeed, he wouldn't want to disappoint Batman. Still... This was _not_ a chance he wanted to miss. "When you say _all day_ do you mean starting in the morning?"

"Six o'clock?"

"Hey, even I've gotta protest that," Artemis said, "Especially because we have dates."

"Fair enough. Is eleven better?"

"Yea," Robin grinned, "I'm totally cool with that!"

"Wait, we are--" Kid started, then corrected himself, "I mean, you are?" The rest of the team looked at him.

"Yes, I am," Robin said before grabbing Kid by the elbow and pulling him to the Zeta tubes, "Now let's go! We've got plans to make!"

"Yea, okay! Coming, no need to drag me. This feels embarrassing, I move way faster than you!" Kid complained as they were beamed out of the cave.

There was a moment of silence before Ms. Martian broke the silence, "...Are they dating?"

 

Arriving in Gotham City and changed back into civilian clothing, Wally and Dick walked out of the abandoned phone booth and into a nearby cafe. Wally ordered two hot chocolates as Dick pulled out a map and smoothed it over a booth.

"Why'd you stop me back there?" Wally complained as he set the drinks down.

"Because I don't like sharing," Dick said as he picked up his cup and took a sip and set it down again, "C'mon, we've got work to do." He pointed at several circled points across the map. "We need to be at the cave at eleven, but I don't want to miss out on any of our Sunday plans. So we have to move fast."

"Dude, being fast is my job," Wally smirked as he leaned back in his seat.

"Good," Dick returned the smirk, "Now help me finish setting up our route."

 

Ms. Martian sat on the couch opposite Kid Flash and Robin and tried to avert her eyes. They were to meet at the living room and she had floated down from her room fifteen minutes early to find the other two boys already there and laughing together.

"Want some chocolate?" Kid had offered and Robin scowled. "C'mon, she gives us cookies all the time!"

"Fine," Robin smirked and scooped up a handful to offer to her as well.

"Oh, thank you," she mumbled in response. Within a few minutes, the two boys opposite her had gotten tangled in each other from joking around and kisses were everywhere. Ms. Martian shifted uncomfortably and set up a link with someone, _anyone_!

_Hey, Artemis?_

_Woah!_

Ms. Martian flinched as she felt the other girl fall off her bed telepathically. _Sorry_ , she quickly apologized, _I thought you were awake._

_I was. I was on my phone. What is it?_

_Oh, uh, do you want to come downstairs?_

_Huh? There's still another ten minutes. Is something wrong?_

_It's, uh, Kid and Robin. They're, uh..._

_Flirting?_

_Throwing kisses._ There was another telepathic shock and this time, all three of them downstairs heard a door get flung open.

_Don't worry, M'Gann! I'll be right down to save you!_

_Save? Wait--_

Artemis raced down the stairs and poked her head into the living room. "Ms. M! I'm here! Now, you two stop making out and scaring her--" she stopped short. Ms. Martian was seated opposite the boys and still squirming uncomfortably. The two boys were sitting close to each other and caught in an awkward jumble of limbs, but were definitely _not_ making out. No, they were... throwing chocolate at each other.

"Huh?" Kid said as he looked up-- just in time for Robin to toss a piece of Hershey kiss into his mouth. "Ahh!" Kid said as he moved off of Robin and chewed the chocolate.

"Score! I win this round!" Robin exclaimed, then turned to Artemis, "Morning, Artemis!"

"Want some chocolate?" Kid asked.

"Hey! Stop giving away our stash! I kept it a secret so I _don't_ have to share!" Robin complained, but held chocolate out to Artemis anyways. "So, what's this about making out?"

Artemis looked at the numerous balled up pieces of tin foil scattered around the couch and then back to Ms. Martian, "You said they were making out?"

"N-No," Ms. Martian shook her head frantically, "I said they were _throwing kisses_. ...I wasn't sure what to make of this custom..." Understanding dawned on Artemis as the two boys started cracking up.

 

"You see," Robin started explaining once the entire team arrived, "It's tradition for Kid and I to go on a chocolate buying spree after every Valentine's day."

"I would've told all of you, if Boy Chocolate-Hogger here didn't want you in on the spoils."

"Hey! I did share after all!"

"Indeed, thank you," Aqualad said as he unwrapped a Hershey's bar. "I think I'll go shopping later, too."

"Too late!" Kid laughed, "We bought out every single store!"

"Seriously?" even Superboy looked disappointed.

"I still have tons left in the Batcave."

"What do you do with so much chocolate?" Artemis asked with a raised eyebrow. Even she got sick of eating so much after five drops of kisses.

"Year long supply," Robin jumped off the couch and stretched, "Well, that's enough snacking. Are we going to train or what? I've got all these calories to burn now!"

"Yea, same!" Kid exclaimed and followed Robin out of the living room and to the training room. The rest of the team lingered behind briefly.

"So they aren't dating after all," Artemis shrugged.

 

 

"Woah, check out all these open reservations after V-day," Robin laughed as they lounged in the living room after the (way too long) training session. Kid Flash's head was resting on his lap as he scrolled through the Google results for top restaurants on his phone. "So what do you want to eat?"

"All of it," Kid grumbled with his eyes closed. Training totally killed his emergency rations.

Robin laughed again, "Okay, I reserved a table for us in every single restuarant. Eat to your heart's content!"

"Whoo!" Kid sat up and wrapped his arms around Robin, "Post Valentine's Day dates are the best!"

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this [prompt](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/145483694849/imagine-your-otp-throwing-kisses-at-each-other). 
> 
> So I binge watched the entire series in about a week (probably less), then read far too many Birdflash fics to be healthy and decided I wanted to write something for it. I was looking through the above site and saw a prompt that fit Dick and Wally waaay too well. But, it's pretty short and pointless so I hope to write something longer and more meaningful in the future. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> and i'll get back to working on my ongoing fics, this was just a short break ;;


End file.
